This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an adapter for converting a single electrical service outlet into three service outlets including ground pin receiving female contacts.
Three-way adapters for converting a single two-wire electrical service outlet into three two-wire outlets are known and have been widely used in the art. These adapters typically comprise a plastic or elastomeric housing, having at least six surfaces thereof, from which a pair of male conductor blades extend and having three pairs of female blade contacts disposed on selected surfaces of the housing. This technique has also been extended to extension cords wherein the cord is terminated in a head or housing providing two or more two-wire female plugs.
These prior art devices suffer with the disadvantages that they do not accommodate three-wire or line plugs with a third electrode or ground pin. Moreover, these prior art devices do not provide for proper alignment of the separate circuit polarities. That is, in conventional electrical wiring systems, one of the two distribution wires is permanently grounded whereas the other lead is always at the operating potential or "hot". This convention has been adopted for many reasons including safety of the operator and consumer. In the prior adapter art, provisions have not been made for maintaining this desired polarity. Further, it has become common practice to defeat three-wire plug systems by inserting the three-wire plug into these prior art adapters in such a manner that the ground pin extends over or past the terminating margin of the adapter housing. This procedure not only defeats the external grounding provision of the ground pin, but also often results in transposition of the intended circuit polarities. This is a problem.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided an adapter to convert single service outlets into three-service outlets. Polarity is retained within each circuit as no cross over occurs within the adapter with respect to ground. Further, the adapter, in accordance with the present invention, will only accept a male line plug, with its associated ground pin, in a manner wherein the proper circuit polarities are maintained.